Naruto: the Ten Tailed Wolf
by Nuclear12346
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Arriving home

I do not own naruto in any way but if I did this is how it would go.

Near the gates of Konoha:

Naruto was anxious, quite anxious actually. He had been training for the last three years and was now returning to Konoha. Many interesting questions arose into his mind. What has changed since I was gone? How is everyone doing? What kind of missions will I be getting when I'm put on active duty again? The last one on the other hand was one he didn't want to dread over but still arose, will I still get the glares? He was thinking so much he didn't realize that he and Jiraiya were about to walk under the gates, but rather saw looking down in a brooding way. 'Strange, normally he would be jumping with joy at being able to eat at Ichiraku's again. Must be thinking about Sasuke or the villagers, no way he matured overnight?' Jiraiya casually concluded it was about Sasuke as his pupil looked down and slight sadness appearing behind his usually cheery self. The guards waved them through without question noticing a Sennin in their presence.

They passed under the gate and Naruto still didn't give any sign that anything was happening, even when he threw a quick glance at Tsunade's face carved into the Hokage monument. He just looked slightly shocked but not impressed as many would expect. Jiraiya began to worry as this was not near like his normal behavior. He reached out to put a hand on his shoulder when it was grabbed out of mid air and thrown away by Naruto himself without the blonde even looking at him. He was shocked at his speed but more so at his awareness. It took Jiraiya a moment to realize that he had never been so easily shrugged off before, and could only wonder, was this really his student? He got a serious look and said simply, "Naruto." Naruto stopped in his tracks, looked back at Jiraiya, and sighed. Naruto said in a calm yet tired voice, "Ero-Sennin I know what you are thinking. I'm quite me seeing as nobody else would call you that. Don't worry about me, and ignorance to my real strength only makes it easier to deceive enemies. I suppose I am getting tired of wearing that mask of an idiot now though."

Jiraiya gaped for a second, then realized that it was an extremely effective method of hiding your power. Make your enemy underestimate you and then unleash your true power, catching them off guard. It was a fairly smart level of thinking to be able to think of that, but how could Naruto have thought that up when he had appeared this way since the academy?" He hadn't realized that Naruto was wearing a mask most of his life and that in reality he was an extremely well educated ninja to have even fooled him that long. Naruto just started walking again. "Then why did you put your mask down? Aren't you afraid of enemies seeing you for what you really are?" "There is one major difference this village has shown me since we have just gotten back." Jiraiya pondered for a minute, not sure what he was talking about then shrugged, "what could possibly be so different that you would lower your mask after all this time?" "I haven't gotten a single cold stare since I came back," Naruto said flashing his first real smile in ten years, his last being when told that he was to join the ninja academy. Suddenly Naruto looked much brighter than before, having that worry off of his back. Jiraiya then realized that he hadn't been thinking of Sasuke at all, but of the reaction of the villagers when they saw him return. Indeed they were not cold stares, but rather warm smiles and waves as most people seemed to have gotten over the fact that Kyuubi was sealed into him and saw him as a real person. Naruto wouldn't ever admit it but that made him more happy then ever and would help him cope with a recent tragedy he had recently. No, it was not about Sasuke either.

Naruto said, "I know you are probably wondering as to the real extent of my abilities. I now no longer feel the need to hide them around in this village anymore, or ever again for that matter. I guess they earned that right. I suppose we will see Tsunade-baachan and then afterwards we could go eat at Ichiraku's. My ramen obsession is in fact real and it will make a comeback the likes of which nobody has ever seen," he said suddenly quite cheerful while Jiraiya sweat dropped. This was Naruto, no doubt about it. "Lets go Jiraiya-sama." Jiraiya then realized his student hadn't called him Ero for the first time in his life. He nearly cried at that realization that he finally got some respect from his student. "Yea, I want you to show me your real abilities sometime today since you have been hiding even while around me. Tell me though, what were you going to do if the villagers still gave you cold looks?," he wondered. "Well I guess I could say it now that it isn't a possibility, but I would have released the Kyuubi on them telling them all to screw themselves and made myself a missing nin, being the student of the Kyuubi as she has already taught me many things." Jiraiya looked shockingly at his student, wondering if he would really do such a thing. He decided that his student had lots of questions to answer for later, and so god help Naruto if the council knew that Kyuubi was helping him. Wait a second, Kyuubi was helping him? Jiraiya froze in his tracks, and then shrugged it off thinking it would be explained when they arrived at the Hokage tower.

They arrived at the Hokage tower in a matter of minutes, not getting a single hate filled stare during the entire time. Jiraiya heard Naruto whisper to himself something about a new record replacing the last of one minute and ten seconds. Naruto must have realized that not everybody has changed but it did appear the majority had. They entered the room in front of the Hokage's office and stated they have a request for the Hokage to see them. One anbu guard posted in front went inside and emerged momentarily later saying, "The Hokage will see to you now." What the anbu guard did notice as they walked in was a cheerful smile from a certain blonde that was standing next to Jiraiya, but what escaped him is the slight flash of red they gave for a moment before walking into the Hokage's office. The anbu looked at the other standing guarding and said, "You don't really think that could be, I mean he sure had to have one hell of a growing spurt to be that tall. Were those fangs?" The other nodded in stunned silence, both wordlessly praying to Kami that the Kyuubi hadn't possessed him and that Tsunade-sama would take care of it should it be so.

Somewhere in Naruto's mind, Kyuubi sneezed for the first time. '**Somebody must be thinking about me outside again**,' she thought.

Hokage's office :

Tsunade sighed, seeing that she had quite a bit more paperwork to do before the day was over. She heard a knock on the door and told for whoever it was to come in. An anbu guard stepped in and said, "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama has returned and has requested an audience with you." She suddenly smiled, remembering that this was around the time when they were to return. She said in a rare happy, yet commanding manner, "Send them in." The anbu complied and left her office to have Jiraiya and Naruto enter. Naruto was quite a shock to her. He wasn't wearing that old orange jump suit that was his staple fashion-statement, almost a horrible looking as Gai's green spandex. Tsunade shuddered mentally at the thought. Instead, he was wearing a casual half black half orange long sleeved shirt with a red spiral on the back. He had a Konoha ninja headband that was now black in the cloth that was used to tie around your forehead. He also had on some baggy black pants. Overall, his appearance reminded her of Autumn and that is exactly what Naruto had intended. (She never knew that though.) What surprised the most as that he shot up from his short self into a very tall teen. She noted that he was probably taller than most of his peers, and smirked at that. His eyes held the same intense electricity that they have had since childhood. She concluded that he was now a very handsome young man though she wasn't about to say that out loud anytime soon.

"We have returned Tsunade-sama," Naruto said shocking her with his manners. She mentally thought to herself, 'what the hell did he do to him?' "Jiraiya is not the one responsible for that but you would be very surprised to know who is," he stated making her feel nervous. 'Could he read my mind?' "No I can't but I can extremely well interpret your thoughts through your body language. That is another thing I was taught by her." Jiraiya and Tsunade were very surprised to say the least and Naruto guessed the question on their minds. "It is as you suspect Jiraiya, the Kyuubi has been teaching me and indeed the Kyuubi is a female. Nobody expected it since they don't think females are capable of such destruction. You would be surprised to know how well-mannered she is, when she wants to be at least." "Kid, let me ask you something. What you are saying is crossing dangerous ground, does she have the ability to control you?" Naruto knew they didn't know what he did, so he answered truthfully despite the tension that was going to be caused. "Since birth she has had the capability, but has refrained in doing so for fear of those that would seek me harm. You don't have to worry so much though, you see I intend to explain what really happened that night. From your reactions I can tell you right away is that you are all wrong about Kyuubi. She never attacked on her own will."

"Brat are you saying that the seal Yondaime put on you has failed in sealing her?" "No, indeed the seal is working as intended. You see, his intentions were never to seal the Kyuubi inside of me, but to temporarily fully seal it and later allow it to be partial undone, allowing her chakra to freely mix with my own. What you don't know is that if she wanted revenge on the village in any way, she could have destroyed it since my mission to the Wave with Kakashi-sensei years ago. Tell me, do you think that Yondaime would seal the Kyuubi in a incapable vessel? More importantly, would he seal it into any children that he didn't trust?" "What are you getting at, you almost sound as if you are not Naruto." Naruto sighed at this and calmly explained, "Tsunade, my father is the Yondaime, or Kazama Arashi." Shocked expressions from both Jiraiya and Tsunade appeared but quickly gave away as everything fell into place. "Yes, he sealed it into me because he couldn't put the burden on somebody other than his own son. I do not hate him or the village for that, as it was necessary. Naruto paused for a moment, then said, "Also, me and the Kyuubi, are in a relationship right now. She is my girlfriend." Everybody in the room flat on their faces except Naruto, who scowled loudly and mumbled something about ignorant humans.

Meanwhile, unknown to everybody, somewhere in Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi sneezed extremely hard. '**What the hell that was the biggest one ever**,' she thought.

Naruto sat down in one of the chairs, indicating that this was going to take a while. "Okay, this might take a while, but I will do something to make this easier. Now I want you to promise me that you won't flip out and try to kill me after I do this, but to make this so much easier, I'll summon the Kyuubi's avatar," Naruto said. "What is going to happen when you do this," Tsunade wondered. "Nothing much, I'll just look a lot more... foxy... if possible. It will take a small bit of Kyuubi's chakra but it shouldn't be much, considering I have practiced this a lot. Jiraiya I know your probably wondering how since you have kept your eye on me the whole time, but in reality that was merely a chishio bunshin, yet another technique given to me by Kyuubi. It still only uses about ten percent of my real power, so you can probably imagine from that how strong I really am. I bet even you would have a hard time outright defeating me at this point. Anyways, lets get on with this, the sooner I can explain this the better. Buki shuukai metsubou!" Everyone got tense as they heard the name, and the extremely long seal combination that it took. Before the pain started, he said, "Don't worry about what is about to happen, the pain is normal when transforming." Suddenly Naruto keeled over in pain, barely not screaming as Kyuubi chakra began to whirl around him. Naruto's fangs began to grow longer, and sharper, along with his eyes narrowing and becoming light red. His nails grew into extremely sharp claws that could probably lash through steel. His muscles grew more defined where visible and he obtained a red aura around him. The low complaint from the pain turned into a slight growling. Everybody began to worry that Kyuubi had just taken over, but as they did everything stopped, Naruto stood up, and smiled. "Whew, that is over, now she can come out." Suddenly his eyes grew dark red, and a darker demonic yet strangely feminine voice said, "**Finally you let me out from some fresh air Naruto-kun, I began to worry that you wouldn't do that anymore. You know, I sneezed quite a few times while in there, I suppose this is why.**" Suddenly a dark red chakra detached itself from Naruto, forming a small fox form with nine tails on Naruto's shoulder.

The fox looked around the room, then nuzzled Naruto's cheek affectionately as if to display it meant no ill will towards him and said in a surprisingly soft voice, "**Sorry about the pain, I do try my best for it to be as gentle as it can be you know.**" Naruto just nodded slit-eyed, almost as if in a trance. He then mumbled something about seductive foxes and how they shouldn't be able to do that. "**Hehehe, I knew it would be funny to show everyone that, and you look as if your under some genjutsu. Oh crap, I forgot that it does that to you, making you all sleepy eyed and all. This is my perfect opportunity to finally catch you unaware, yea,**" It said as it lapped his ear. Everyone sweat dropped at the antics of the so called nine tailed demon fox. Tsunade quickly got into serious mode and said, "Kyuubi, why are you helping him and through him us after sealing you sixteen years ago? Why did you attack Konoha? We need to know these things or we will be forced to deem Naruto a traitor to the village and force him to leave, or worse." The Kyuubi stopped its antics, sighed, and then looked up at Tsunade, "**I suppose I should say what really happened that night, but its highly doubtful you are going to believe me since I am a mindless monster fox. I mean look at me, I am probably the most uncivilized creature in existence! In fact, now that I am free, I am going to eat you!**" Tsunade tensed for a moment, but sweat dropped again after saying, "**Not! Haha, the look on your faces, ahem. No, I am not anything you humans have made me into. I am not a stupid beast that mindlessly attacks every other village I see just for the fun of it. No, there is a bigger story behind all of this.**" Everyone except a now drowsy Naruto perked at this, they wanted to get answers, even if it came from a source such as Kyuubi.

"**That night so long ago, I attacked Konoha, as you already know. But what you didn't know is that I had been summoned from my realm. There was nobody that had signed the contract with the foxes yet, so I wondered how this could be possible. I was in a cage, being held down by some mysterious power. I looked up and do you know who I saw in front of me? That bastard of a snake Orochimaru! He put a genjutsu on me and made me attack Konoha so as to cover up his escape with a much bigger event at the time. I know all of this because I had a long time to think about it. I normally never go into my demon form unless fighting against another demon of high strength. The genjutsu dispelled only twelve years after being sealed into Naruto, the day he used my chakra on the mission to protect Tazuna. When he called upon my chakra he also ripped the genjutsu effect off of me and onto himself, meaning quite simply he went berserk for a good while. When my chakra was depleted though, the genjutsu faded completely from both of us. That is when I was able to realize what had happened and tried to communicate with Naruto-kun. I have been secretly training him since while the fake him a chishio bunshin pretending ignorance. In reality the real Naruto didn't return until the day before we arrived back in Kanoha. It explains why he had such a dramatic personality switch, right Jiraiya?**"

"Yea, it also explains why you haven't decided to kill us all yet. I believe you because what you told me matches perfectly with the information I was given at the time. I say we can trust her, despite her past. Tsunade, you are the Hokage though, its your choice to believe her or not and its your decision that holds the most weight here," Jiraiya stated. Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment in deep thought. As much as she didn't like it, the Kyuubi was right about the time she 'attacked' Orochimaru defected from Konoha. It explains why Naruto is not like he was so long ago, although it saddened her that his dream isn't like Arashi's at all. "Baa-chan," barely said a half asleep Naruto in front of her, causing her to open her eyes. "My dream is still to become Hokage and to never give up on my way on the ninja, those are a few things that were real about me. My blood clone's information was put into me after it dispelled so I know why you just got that sad face, and that I was the reason you came back to Kanoha. I also got the necklace from my bunshin so as to not risk it getting stolen," Naruto said slightly pulling out the necklace that he had received from her. "I can't force you to accept all of this its your decision and the truth is all I have to offer. I just thought after I came back noticing how nobody gave me cold stares anymore that I would fully devote myself to Konoha and come clean seeing as it is worthy of it now. I am sure my father would have wanted it this way now, and not how it was while I was growing up. Kyuubi isn't anything like any of you thought she was, she is actually really nice, smarter than the Naras, and more powerful than all of the Kages combined. Please, don't put me up for public execution or exile me, that would break my heart and I might later take it out on Konoha. I don't want to risk that someday so please, at least give us a chance to prove our loyalty." By now Naruto was bowing low to show his respect for the Hokage and to show it was her choice on this that would matter.

Tsunade still was thinking, then smirked. "Brat, you and Kyuubi proved your loyalty to Konoha the day you became a ninja, and Kyuubi apparently can be dropped of all charges against her since she was under the effect of Orochimaru's genjutsu. I will make this a publicly known fact that the Kyuubi is now on our side and that you will be hailed as the hero your father wanted you to be." Naruto's eyes slightly widened at this, doing so because that was more than he had even dreamed of, and slightly because Kyuubi was sedating him as using such a massive amount of her chakra tended to make him go pinging off walls, literally. "Thank you Baa-chan! That is more than what we could have dreamed you would do for us," he said as he was smiling a smile that wasn't part of his mask. "I promise to not wear my mask anymore since its become bothersome to do that any longer, not that I am like Shikamaru in any remote way." Naruto stood up, and after another short bow to show respect for the Hokage's decision, the Kyuubi's chakra had faded completely and the miniature demon fox form faded. He got up and hugged Tsunade, to which Jiraiya smirked at. "It's good to be back baa-chan," Naruto said. "Same for you, Naruto. Go meet with your friends now, they will be interested to hear of this and will probably be shocked at your new appearance." Tsunade then looked formal for a minute and then finished, saying, "Jiraiya I expect you to re-evaluate his abilities without his max and want a report on my desk within the next two weeks. In the meantime, we will be moving Naruto's stuff to his father's mansion and make it known that Kyuubi is on our side, meaning the Third's law is now no longer in effect. You are both dismissed, I will work everything out with the council and sometime later this week you will be able to move into your father's house."

Few things ever made Naruto even close to passing out, but hearing that he was going to be living in the largest estate in Konoha, along with the announcement that was going to be made, proved too much for even his overly mature head and thus caused it to stop working. He fainted right in front of Tsunade, but Jiraiya caught him before he hit the floor. "He is probably exhausted, who knows what kind of training he had been through just a day before. I will take him back to his appartment for now so that he can get some well deserved rest," Jiraiya said before leaving with Naruto in his hands. Tsunade sighed, this would no doubt cause an uproar among the council but they can't stop them now, he was the fourth's son. "Oh and Jiraiya." He stopped and turned around to a serious looking Tsunade. "Make sure he takes off that powerful genjutsu around him. I would like to see what his real appearance is, because right now he has one on that is more powerful than my own." Jiraiya gaped slightly and then nodded, leaving with Naruto. She smiled then, knowing eventually everything would be worked out and a calm would return. She just had to wonder though how he had managed to fool everybody in the village before. It didn't matter, she decided. Eventually he would be taking her spot and be the Rokudaime of Konoha, with the full support of all of his comrades and the villagers. She scowled as she prepared to fight the one thing that kage's had trouble with, paperwork.

AN : I hope you enjoy this first chapter in this soon to be (hopefully) popular series. I have a long story planned out already and I think what will happen will probably shock most of you. Naruto has returned and will be receiving his father, Yondaime's estate! How will the council react to Kyuubi being on their side? Will their stubbornness finally subside or will it ignite a new wave of hatred that has no basis on? Comments are always welcome as long as it stays constructive and not flames. I write this stuff for other people to enjoy so if you don't like it don't read it. I will work hard on keeping this updated and I already have the first six chapters written. Staying ahead of myself will keep a good dependability when it comes to frequen updating. Until next time!


	2. Expect the unexpected

AN: This story is going to go back in time and look fairly in depth at what happened during the three years that he was gone. Also, we will be getting more into the reason this is rated as it is. Don't expect much yet, it would be unrealistic for them to do anything big anytime soon. Naruto doesn't know yet anything about the Kyuubi except that it attacked as of the beginning of this chapter.

I am learning that a part of me will die every time I say this. Alas, I do not own Naruto in any form but this is how I would have written the story if by chance given that honor.

Chapter 2 : Expect the unexpected. (Flashback to Naruto's past, during the Tazuna mission.)

Naruto was appalled by what he had almost done. He had almost killed somebody he had just met the other day, a boy named Haku who protected Zabuza simply because he was the only person to recognize her. Naruto was even more afraid as he knew exactly what just happened. He had been consumed in Kyuubi's chakra and had gone berserk, nearly giving a final fatal blow to the missing nin's apprentice but stopped as the mask fell off from the punch he had given her. No, he couldn't finish it. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra fade from him completely along with the supreme urge to kill. He had gone berserk for sure, but what he did wasn't like him. Did he really just love himself to avenge, the only person that even slightly knew what it was like to be alone like him?

"Why did you stop? What happened to that strange power you had just a moment ago," Haku asked as he spat out blood from the punch Naruto had given. He then asked, "Naruto, can you please kill me?" Naruto couldn't bring himself to move, he was still shocked that he had used Kyuubi's chakra. Also with this it seemed as though a barrier between him and the Kyuubi had been broken down and he clearly sensed its presence in the back of his mind. Naruto simply stood and was shacking slightly, afraid that it was going to be possessed again and kill everybody. "Why can't you kill me, Naruto-kun, was he not an important friend to you?" Tensing, he punched Haku right across the face, barely knocking him back because he lacked the power he had previously. Naruto realized he would have to take his chance and kill him before he went back on his words that he wanted to die. He pulled out a kunai and ran to deliver a fatal blow to the heart that would kill him instantly. Just before the fatal blow landed, Haku eyes widened and he disappeared in a blur of mist. Naruto then had a massive pain in his head and fell over, unconscious.

Mind scape

He woke up in a hallway that had many pipes across he ceiling. He wondered where he was and with a start realized he was knocked unconscious. He groaned and got up, until he felt a powerful force luring him. It was a seductive instinct to start walking towards it, and finding no reason to resist, allowed it to lure him down a hall. Abruptly he took a left turn and gasped at what he saw before him. A giant cage withe Kanji for seal written on a small piece of paper that was half ripped down the center. He then even to his bigger surprised notice a faintly glowing red outline of a nine tailed fox.

-Genius mode activated-

Kyuubi no Kitsune Nine tailed fox.

Naruto called demon and Kyuubi brat throughout his childhood.

Conclusion Naruto contained the nine tailed fox.

-Genius mode deactivated-

He wasn't afraid, no after what he had been through in his life he could piratically stand face to face with his own death of slow torture and not cringe. He simply uttered one word that betrayed his anger, confusion, and malice all in one, "Kyuubi." Here was the source of the villagers hatred. The fox was surprised by this, it had figured out so quickly that it was the demon Kyuubi and that he was the container. Then again it also remembered that he normally wore a mask to cover up his real self. It smiled exposing massive fangs and said, "**very perceptive, Naruto-kun**, **perhaps you should take a seat somewhere as we have much to discuss. You may ask the questions that are on your mind but know that I can hear you think in here, so there is no need to voice them out**." 'Damn I should have known something like this was going to happen eventually, it all makes sense now on why the villagers called me 'Demon' and 'Kyuubi brat' all the time.' The Kyuubi's grin faded then, remembering the child's past, it was not very pretty, even to a demon such as itself. "**Naruto, I managed to pull you here because the genjutsu that was on me has finally subsided. When you unconsciously drew upon my power you also drew the genjutsu that was on me, that basically made you go insane and berserk. When my chakra faded from you, the genjutsu that was on it faded along with it. That means I must thank you for finally getting rid of it.**"

Naruto wasn't the sharpest person in his age group, no that would have been Shikamaru and then Shino rivaling him. The last thing he expected form the great Kyuubi was gratitude, so he didn't know how to respond. 'What the hell does he mean genjutsu? And why the hell is he laughing that I just called him a he?' The Kyuubi was by now laughing really hard, nearly rolling in the cage it was in. "**Oh man this is good, he thinks I'm male, yea nobody would expect the great Kyuubi no Kitsune to be a she!**" Naruto's nearly gagged at that, causing even more laughter from the Kyuubi. "**Alright kit, I know you probably have important questions and it would do good for us to get the obvious out of the way. First, you are in your mind as you might have already figured out. Second, I can control how fast time goes by in here and right now one second in the real world is one hour in here. You are also probably wondering why I am even talking to you in the first place, and that is the main reason I have called you here.**"

Naruto sat down, ready to listen to whatever the Kyuubi said. He didn't know if he could trust her, but for now he was going to at least hear what she had to say. "**Good choice, kit. Now, let me change into something more fitting than this intimidating demon form.**" With that the Kyuubi poofed in a massive explosion of smoke and in its place revealed a girl just around Naruto's age. Naruto here, has seen some pretty hot girls before, but this made all of those hot chicks he has ever seen look ugly in comparison. Naruto was slightly dazed at the sight he saw before him, a girl no more than thirteen years old stood before him. She had short red hair and crimson red eyes that were slitted unlike normal ones. She had a well build for a girl her age but nothing extremely out of proportion. Naruto unconsciously thought that she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The Kyuubi, no, little girl, giggled childishly at that thought, and said, "**Thanks for the silent compliment, Naruto-kun, I don't find you all that bad looking myself.**" If you could see Naruto at this point you would say he had just turned into Hinata whenever she got within five feet of the blonde. He blushed and stuttered, "W-well wh-what-t a-a supri-ise the g-grea-t-t Kyuubi-bi no K-Kitsun-ne i-is a-a.." Okay, at this point Naruto just gave up in a defeated sigh and Kyuubi laughed at him again.

"**My, could this stuttering fit possibly mean that Naruto likes me?**" she said in a playful manner. Naruto's brain temporarily shut down, and despite the fact that he was already unconscious, he fell over out cold. "**Oops, maybe I gave too much of a first impression,**" she said giggling again. '**No matter, I will just have to explain to him everything when he comes too, not that he is actually waking up in the real world any time soon.**' She sighed, and waited patiently. She worked up a way to explain to him in a way that he would understand and believe her that she wasn't the destructive being that everyone had made her out to be. '**Yet**', she thought, '**he seems to have gotten that just by looking at me.**' Around ten minutes later, Naruto finally came too. He got up realizing he was still back in front of the cage and realizing that this wasn't a dream as he had taken it to be. He looked back and saw Kyuubi...chan? 'No!' He mentally slapped himself, thinking to himself that Kyuubi couldn't be a pedophile and would never think of liking him. "**I would have to stop that line of thinking right there. You see, technically I would not be a pedophile because in relation to your human years of living, I am only twelve years old.**" Naruto was startled once again by the extremely girlish sounding voice, that seemed to give him a tingling sensation as he heard it. Another slight blush came to his cheeks.

"**Okay, now that THAT is out of the way, let me go to the real reason why I made you come here in the first place. As you may have already guessed, I am not a bloodthirsty mindless killer that your history books have taken me to be. In fact, I am quite the opposite, and I never go into my demon form unless I need to attack another demon. So now you are probably wondering then why I attacked Konoha**." She sighed, this was quite a bit of a story, and may shock Naruto at a few things she was about to say. She could only hope that he would believe her. Naruto sensed this coming from their new mental link, and simply said, "I am sure if you wanted to kill me, you could have done that already. The same goes with you destroying the village. That couples with your chakra being the only thing that has kept me alive after those... harsh beatings and near death situations. It also explains what that red aura was when I sometimes woke up at night. I guess that means I could trust what your saying to be true, to an extent." "**Hmm, okay kit, but I hope your comfortable where your sitting.**"

"**As you know, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, ruler of the foxes. A long time ago, before you were even born, a man by the name of Orochirmaru found a way to summon me from the demon realm. This shouldn't have been possible, for only those with a contract with the foxes could possibly summon me, and me being the owner of that contract, I was very confused when I awoke finding myself trapped inside a giant mountain with that man holding my power down. He then preceded to try and kill me, why though, I will never know probably. I was the strongest of my race, so there was no chance in him defeating me. I easily overpowered his jutsu, and tried to rip him apart for summoning me so harshly. He then mouthed something that I even with my enhanced senses couldn't even hear. All of the sudden I found myself driven by rage, an incarnation of fury so to speak. What I didn't know is that he had put a genjutsu onto me that would warp my mind. I saw the Konoha leaf headband on his head before he escaped, and that is the last I remember before I collapsed unconscious.**" Naruto seemingly was taking in the information very well for somebody his age, so she continued.

"**I awoke to find my very soul being ripped out by the Shinigami, or the death god. The Yondaime asked me why I attacked Konoha, and that is when I realized that during the time between when I was unconscious I was not in control of my actions. I told him that I was under the effect of a genjutsu by a man with a pale face and reptilian eyes. He seemed to pause for a moment, but then told me that it was Orochimaru. I explained to him the best I could that I wouldn't ever attack a village as honorable as Konoha itself, and much less use my demon form to do so unless it harbored its own demon. He seemed to accept this and told me that he suspected that. He then said before the technique finished, "Please, take care of my son, and tell him that I love him." and died sealing me into you. You do know what that means, correct?**" Naruto was shocked, and forgot to breathe for a few seconds. "You mean that... THE Yondaime... was... my father?" He said this breaking down into tears, as he always wanted to know that at least his parents had loved him. "**I am sorry about your father Naruto, but they couldn't tell you because he had many enemies inside and outside the village. If they knew that you were his son, they would have killed you**," she said in a soothing tone.

"**Naruto, do you hate me for what I did?**" she asked in a sad voice. He stopped crying abruptly and wiped the tears away from his eyes. 'Yondaime is my father? Even that makes sense if you think about it, I mean I look just like him, a spitting image of him so to speak. So what are you going to do Naruto? Are you going to hate her for this when it wasn't her fault? No, I will not hate her for something she didn't even have control of. No, I will simply work even harder, to make him proud to call me his son. I will surpass him and all of the other Hokages. Even if the villagers were to hate me until I do, I will prove to them wrong. I am not a demon spawn bent on getting revenge on Konoha. I won't turn into a brooding bastard like Sasuke who can only think of is his revenge. I will prove them wrong, even if I die trying.' Naruto sat up, a look of pure determination and courage springing into him. A white chakra rolling off of him, a electric glow in his eyes. Kyuubi was surprised, he had taken this news that would have hindered most people, and turned it into a source of determination. Wait, since when was human chakra white? "**Uh kit**." "What?" "**Why is your chakra white, instead of blue?**" Naruto blinked, he didn't even realize he was releasing chakra. He decided it looked cooler than blue so he shrugged, "no idea, looks cool though." The white chakra faded and Naruto suddenly felt very weak.

He got back up, and wondered, 'why hasn't she gone past the seal yet? She could just fit right through the bars.' "**Well, that would be because my chakra would flood into you if I were to step past it, and that could kill you. There is no way for us to get any closer than thi...**" She stopped as Naruto casually climbed through the cage and stood next to her. She

was quite surprised, and felt fairly idiotic that she hadn't thought of that. "**So you do trust me then.**" "Baka! I already said that I trusted you! I meant that you know..." She smiled, this boy was something else. Oh well, she wasn't done with him yet. "**I wasn't done talking though, so let me finish.**" Naruto nodded and sat back down again. "**Don't you dare freak out when you hear this. You now know of your father, but you have yet to hear of your mother.**" Naruto's interest just tripled and he learned forward. "**Your father's name was Kazama Arashi, while your mother, though I don't know the specifics about her, was Uchiha Mitio. That makes you related to Sasuke in some way.**" Naruto didn't even budge, he leaned closer to Kyuubi and said in a dead voice, "I didn't hear you, who did you say she was again?" "**Uchiha Mitio.**" Naruto turned ghostly pale, looking quite sick. "**Naruto, are you okay?**" Naruto didn't respond, instead began to mutter, "related... to... Sasuke, related... to... Sasuke... I'm a Uchiha also..." Naruto fainted for the second time in his mind space.

When he finally came to, he realized that he was in a comfortable bed. Wait, comfortable beds don't exist in my mind. He shot up with a yelp to realize that he was still in his mind space. He sighed in relief, then looked around for Kyuubi. He yelped once again as he saw her sleeping in the same bed with him. He jumped out quickly, thinking what could have happened while he was asleep. He prayed to god that she didn't, but then remembered that she liked him and was a demon. He looked to where she was in the bed and realized she was gone. A voice behind him made him jump, "**you passed that test, you are not a pervert, at least not that much of one anyways.**" "Ky-kyuubi-chan, do you al-always have-ve to scare me like, wait, what are you do.." He stopped as she came to a distance of maybe 6 inches at most. Naruto thought to himself, 'oh crap I can't control myself anymore,' and then realized his mistake. He had called her chan without thinking about it. The Kyuubi smirked and said in a very seductive manner, "**so you do like me, I knew it.**" Naruto felt like he was in some sort of trance and couldn't fight it, only responding with a simple, "yea." Simply following instincts, he began to close the distance between them.

Kyuubi's warm charm suddenly turned to that of open disgust and she wacked Naruto. "OW," he screamed while rubbing the back of his head. "**Serves you right, I should have realized you were a pervert, even if only a small one.**" "Damn you tricked me being all seductive like that! No wonder why Shikamaru calls all women troublesome," Naruto said with a pout. Kyuubi sighed again, she was not going to let him become like that lazy bum. "**Okay Kit, you got guts I'll give you that. Not many people would have tried to kiss me especially while knowing who I am.. Then again, if I didn't know otherwise I would say you were an idiot. Your silly mask of ignorance isn't going to work on me, I can sense your real thoughts.**" 'Damn she got me, have to give her credit being the only person to ever figure it out though.' "Yea, so tell me what I need to learn so that we can escape without anybody noticing." Kyuubi smirked, that was better. She knew that he knew that she was going to teach him a few techniques while in here. "**Alright, the first technique will be an expansion of something you already know, called Chishio bunshin no Jutsu.**" (Blood clone technique)

AN: Yea this chapter was very slightly shorter than the last, so bite me. Later chapters will be much longer than this I can assure you and will contain its fair dose of lemons and fluff and things of the sort. Right now I am just trying to get the longest flashback ever written started. I feel it necessary to show everything that happened while Naruto was gone instead of him being seen as a mysterious figure. This is the main character we are talking about here, so will dive deep in his personal life and he can't do a thing about it. Some may be wondering what was with the genjutsu he had on himself (to anybody sharp enough to catch that.) Do not worry, this will all be revealed in due time. Also, I might be able to pump a chapter out each day but they will be as short as this one is. It is either that or do weekly updates with longer chapters. To all of those reading : Naruto/Hinata will be postponed until this extremely long flashback is done. Sakura bashing will also commence the second we return to the present. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, read, and put on their alert list this fanfiction. It is you guys that keep authors writing this stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a comment because it inspires me to write more when you do so! Until we meet again.


	3. The planned escape

AN/Disclaimer:

"**Don't you have something important to say, so you don't get sued?**"

"Right! I nearly forgot"

"**Sometimes I wonder how you even survive.**"

"Whatever. Ahem, I do not own Naruto in any way. If I did however, this would probably be how it would go."

(Poorly dodges thrown items.) Sorry I skipped a day everybody! This chapter is well worth it so it should make up for the day I took off. I felt really lazy that day and decided to wait until Friday to update again. All of this stuff may be done, but it is in raw freshly typed filled with spelling errors type of done. I have to go in here and still spell/grammar check it and then bold Kyuubi text and jutsu. While I am on that here is how the speaking/thinking thing goes in this:

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

'**Demonic thoughts'**

"**Demonic Speaking/Jutsu"**

As always I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here we go:

Chapter 3: The planned escape.

Naruto lay on the cold floor of the cage panting heavily. Despite Kyuubi's appearance, she knew almost all of the techniques in the world and was a slave driver when it came to training. "**All right Kit, I think we can stop there. As long as you don't mess up when we try to escape, everything will be fine.**" Naruto got back up and gave a sigh of relief. They had been training for nearly an entire day to learn the techniques that she wanted him to know. The first he mastered within an hour, the **Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu**, because he was familiar with bunshin concepts and was already a master of the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. The second technique, called **Chakra Fukumen** (Chakra Mask) that completely hid your chakra from detection. The third and final technique was called **Kitsune Kurokasai**, a fire elemental technique that created black flames.

With this Naruto was ready to escape and could fight back with a new jutsu if needed. "Oi Kyuubi-chan, how long have we been in here anyway?" "**Well, in here it has been about a day and a half, while on the outside it has only been half a minute or so. In your mind you can train and practice all you want and never run out of chakra. There are some down sides though, since you aren't actually using your body your chakra capacity never increases while training, also physical training in here is pointless. This method is only useful if you need to learn a few techniques that you are already capable of doing.**" Naruto nodded, ready to be sent out of his mind. "**Well Kit it is about time you woke up, you know what to do from here,**" she said and with a blinding flash of light Naruto found himself back in the real world.

He heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping, but didn't pay attention to it. Gathering a small amount of chakra, he said to himself, "**Chakra Fukumen**," making his chakra near invisible to all but a kage. Forming hand seals, he silently announced, "**Chishio Bunshin no Jutsu**," creating a clone of himself that already knew what to do. He felt a bit of sympathy for his clone for having to live by itself for a couple of years, but that didn't matter. He nodded to his clone, to which he nodded back. His clone ran towards Kakashi and the others, while Naruto ran to the side of the bridge and leapt off. He scowled as he landed on the water and began sinking, remembering that chakra control exercises did not fully effect his real body. He pushed more chakra into his feet, causing him to stay afloat. He ran swiftly towards the mainland, knowing he had to make a stop at Konoha to at least tell the Hokage what was going on. Kyuubi and him agreed that if something bad where to happen and Naruto was seriously injured, that he would dispel the clone as a signal for them to come help him. With this plan he was going to head far north to 'Snow Country' which has never done anything big on the political map. Kyuubi told him however that they have hidden village that none other can rival, where genins there are equivalent to chuunins in Konoha, and chuunins are equal to jounins. Jounins are low kage level and the Yukikage was at least twice as powerful as any normal kage.

Naruto ran at top speed, which he has never openly shown anybody before, except one time when he had to escape a few anbu and jounin after a particular prank he pulled. His speed suddenly shot up to something that any normal person would describe as 'a red blur' due to the fact that Kyuubi's chakra was slightly swirling around him. Naruto was going to be glad when all of this was over and he would return as at least a low jounin level in three and a half years. He smirked, glad that he had met Kyuubi when he had. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, "**Don't let your ego get to you like that Kiba you told me about. It exposes a weakness that any competent ninja can exploit.**" Naruto's face turned serious again, 'yea I know.' By now he had reached the trees and was making good time. He should arrive at Konoha by the night, especially with Kyuubi helping.

They did in fact make good time as they neared the east gate later that night. Kyuubi then told Naruto to stop for a moment and then laughed mischievously as it had an idea. Naruto could only wonder and was soon transformed into that of a fox. Naruto thought to himself, 'Kyuubi, what the hell did you do to me! Now I am a fox!' Kyuubi just laughed in Naruto's mind and said, "**Why how observant we are, this is a Kitsune Genjutsu of a magnitude that no person in this village but your Hokage should even be capable of detecting it. Not that the old man will be expecting it anyways, just watch and learn. Let me take control, I know how to act like a real fox and slipping past these guards will be easy.**" Naruto complied as he felt the weird feeling of losing control of himself, but still could sense everything. Kyuubi and him perfected this on the way so that she could take control and escape should anything go wrong. Naruto didn't mind as it was almost like sitting back and watching a movie of yourself through your own eyes.

Konoha east gate :

Two anbu guards stood watch at the gate, watching intently for any that should mean to intrude on the village. They saw a flicker of movement that caused them to tense and draw kunai. "State your presence or we will be forced to capture and interrogate you." Suddenly a red fox jumped out of the bushes and looked at them with azure eyes. One of the anbu guards looked for any sign of a genjutsu, and finding none, sighed. "Just a damn fox." They paid no mind as the fox walked into Konoha yipping slightly that if was human would be laughter. The said fox, was in fact a certain Uzumaki Naruto in a powerful Kitsune illusion. Naruto thought to her, 'damn you need to teach me this someday. The applications on pranking are enormous!' Kyuubi was channeling the illusion through the seal, while Naruto simply was covered in it. She sighed, knowing that his pranking side was not a part of his mask. "**Focus on our task, we need to see the old man.**" Kyuubi picked up on Naruto's habit on being informal but was very capable of the opposite when needed. Naruto mentally nodded, and continued on towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto suddenly went down an alley, and shifted from a fox into the anbu that was guarding the front gate. He then took off towards the Hokage tower at an anbu speed. Naruto hoped that nobody here would see past the illusion as he walked through the tower making his way in front of the Hokage's office. "I have a request to see the Hokage," Naruto said. With his illusion, the front guards didn't even get a hint of suspicion as they opened the door to let him through. After closing it Naruto sighed out loud and looked at the Hokage. Said Hokage was just looking with amazed eyes as the said anbu transformed into Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission to protect Tazuna." Naruto got serious, "Old man, I know you are probably confused, but I can assure you that by the time I leave here you will know just as much as me. You see, this involves the Kyuubi"

The third tensed as he heard that last part, and just knew he had to sate his curiosity. "Okay Naruto, I'll sound proof the room but you must promise to tell me everything. Anything involving the Kyuubi involves the village." The third flashed through some seals and the entire room glowed a soft green before it faded. "Thanks old man, you have no idea what that means to me." Naruto said as he sat down in a chair. Naruto looked down for a moment in thought and then said, "You all got it wrong when it comes to the Kyuubi." The third raised an eyebrow at this and waited for Naruto to continue.

He explained how the Kyuubi was put under a genjutsu by Orochimaru, to which the third cursed under his breathe at another thing caused by his power hungry student. He thought to himself once again that he had failed in teaching him but continued to listen to Naruto's story. Naruto told how the Kyuubi was a female and was his age do to a certain part of the seal, and how they managed to accidently get rid of the genjutsu by using Kyuubi's chakra. He explained the techniques and how he managed to slip past Konoha's guard and even the mind space he was in and the training with distorted time. Sandaime could barely believe what he was hearing as the applications to a high level ninja being able to train such a long time would allow anybody to gain many jutsus in short time. Naruto then explained a few of the drawbacks and how using it wouldn't make you improve in anything but knowledge.

Lastly, Naruto explained that he was going to be gone for three and a half years traveling to a place called snow country for training. "Naruto, how will I explain your disappearance during this time? The council would soon declare you a missing nin of A-rank or higher and you would be chased by hunter-nins." Naruto explained the blood clone technique and how it could easily take his place during the time as it was not dependant on chakra from the user but created its own chakra over time and was undistinguishable between him and the real user.

Naruto sighed as he finished, he hoped that the old man allowed this since this was in a way a prank on the largest scale yet, the entire world being deceived in his location, abilities, and personality for the duration. Naruto had explained that he wore a mask of idiocy to protect himself and be underestimated all the time. He did say though at the end that he thought of him as a grandfather because the old man protected him while he was growing up, in the few ways that he could. The third found the plan near flawless and reluctantly agreed that this would work, but he had to wonder, "Naruto, why are you doing this? Surely you could train here in the same way as you could in Snow Country."

Naruto shook his head no, "sorry old man but Kyuubi says that this type of training can only be done there. She hinted to it saying it had to do with arctic conditions, wall walking, and the tallest mountain in the world. I assume she is going to somehow get me to survive in the wilderness as to harden me up and make me use chakra to climb up mountains as training." The third gaped, that was extremely dangerous, one slip and you would fall to your death. He had the Kyuubi though, so he doubted she would send him on suicidal exercises before he was ready. "Naruto, just be careful while you are gone. The fourth told me to protect you while growing up as part of his dying wish. Be safe."

He nodded, and then told him that if his blood clone should ever dispel, he should send a group to snow country to investigate as it would mean either he was dead or was severely injured and needed help. Sandaime bade him his last farewell before Naruto went back into his illusion and the third dispelled the technique that was used to prevent eavesdroppers. Naruto walked out of the Hokage's office, saying to Kyuubi, 'well, that went far better than expected. The real task begins now though.' Kyuubi mentally nodded to him, saying he should sleep in his old appartment tonight and leave tomorrow to not draw any attention. Naruto reluctantly agreed and arrived back at his appartment. He sighed as he jumped onto his bed, weariness from the day taking its toll as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Dream :

A show of a few thousand kunai rained down onto him in every direction. He didn't even seemed to be frightened with how many there was, but smirked at his attackers ignorance. Such petty weapons would not work on him. He closed his eyes and imagined the move he was about to do. "Ookami Kai!" A explosion of white chakra left him and deflected every single kunai that was thrown at him. He looked down keeping his eyes in the shadows and slowly looked up as a weird projectile he had never seen before flew straight at him. He flashed light blue eyes that glowed with electric intensity and called forth a shield with the chakra that protected him as the projectile hit. An explosion followed afterwards but thanks to the shield he was left unharmed. He turned around and looked at the horizon as hundreds of the projectiles were flying at him. He laughed and asked "are you ready?" To which he rushed forward in an explosion of red and white mixed chakra and let out a inhuman howl as the projectiles neared.

Present :

He awoke in his mind, panting heavily. "**Hello Naruto-kun,**" a familiar voice said. Naruto mumbled something about slave driving foxes and how they shouldn't force somebody to work for 24 hours. "**Well, since time goes much more faster in here, you won't have to work that much.**" Then Naruto fully got up and realized there was a reason he should know why he was back in here. Something that he should be calling himself an idiot to forgetting. "Okay Kyuubi-chan, why am I here?" "**Silly kit, remember I said that you would be training in your mind every night to learn new jutsu.**" Naruto mumbled to himself, "Baka..." "**There is another reason but that won't be told until we are done training for tonight. Get up, I am going to teach you something that your father knew.**" That piqued Naruto's interest heavily, and she noticed it, so she was going to torment him about it.

"Really? What kind of technique is it? Does it look really cool and flashy?" Kyuubi sighed mentally, Naruto is such a sucker for new jutsu. This technique though couldn't be taught in his mind. She thought about and then decided she would use this to get some fresh air as well. "**I'll teach it to you when you get me out of this cramped up cell. I could really use some fresh air. This technique can only be learned in the real world anyways. Get out of here Kit, its already almost morning anyways, I forgot to slow down time and you had a dream that wouldn't let me bring you here fast enough.**" He suddenly saw bright flash and awoke. He got out of his apartment's bed, feeling surprisingly refreshed despite seemingly not being asleep at all. In his mind he heard Kyuubi say, "**Even if you aren't mentally resting, your body has been. Do me a favor and let me out before I go crazy, I think the return of my sanity has brought back my claustrophobia as well.**" Naruto chuckled, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is afraid of cramped up spaces. "**I heard that thought, and for that I'm going to make you pay for my new clothes when we go shopping. That is right, you are NOT traveling with me in that orange jumpsuit!**" Naruto didn't mind, he had it as a part of his mask to make people think he was a color-blind idiot.

"So, how am I supposed to get you out here without attracting every single ninja in Konoha?" "**Hmm, well we could tweak the seal slightly as to... wait.. what the hell are you,**" She couldn't finish as her conscious was transferred to one of Naruto's kage bunshin he had created. She blinked in surprise, not thinking that something like this would work. "**Kitsune Illusion**," she announced changing from Naruto to her normal human form, sighing in relief as she finally gets to go out of that cage for a while. "**Okay, despite the looks and voice just keep in mind I am the Kyuubi. I made a nickname you can call me though while we are in public, Youko will do.**" She then noticed that transferring just a quarter of her power into the shadow clone caused Naruto to be slammed into a wall and nearly knocked unconscious. She sighed and help the blonde get back on his feet. She then turned serious again as she was about to say something important. "**Okay going back to what we were talking about before, the technique, is a powerful move that your father created. Tell me Naruto-kun, have you ever heard of the rasengan?**"

AN: The rasengan already? How does she know it? Could this mean something in the past that might explain the fourth's actions of not fully sealing Kyuubi? Anyways, another chapter done, even if it isn't all that long. It is fairly easy to write these things and I have fun doing it. In my stories after the beginning I let the story write for itself (if that even makes sense.) Usually that ends up me enjoying the stores after I upload them since it is largely different from base type and spell checked and grammar checked. I just hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me, and if so, leave a review! Reviews are always a good thing and inspire me to update faster and work more. Even if it a simple 'Update soon please' it doesn't matter as I'll read it as 'Your story is great update soon please.' Makes my day reading good comments on this story as I was unsure of weather or not to post it here in the first place. Until next time friends. Oh and Naruto: Shippuden is finally up! You have no idea how boring the fillers were, and yes I endured every single one of them. (Lifts up medal with engravings 'I survived the fillers' on it.)


	4. Saying goodbye, training begins

AN/Disclaimer:

"**You know the drill."**

"Yea, I think I die every time I say it though."

"**Stop complaining. It's better than being sued."**

"I do not own Naruto in any way. Take that legal teams!"

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

'**Demonic thoughts'**

"**Demonic Speaking"**

Morning friends, you will find that on weekends I update much faster and more frequently then normal weekdays. That would be because I have naught else to do but write during my free time! This story is going to be spending many chapters in the past before we get into the present, so you might as well just pretend the story started from the flashback in the first place. As usual I hope you enjoy this stuff because I certainly enjoy writing it!

Chapter 4: Saying goodbye, training begins.

Naruto concentrated on trying to break the water balloon in front of him. He scowled in frustration as he succeeded in doing nothing more than spinning the water causing the sides to bulge, stopping when he realized he was doing something wrong. He looked up to see Youko entering a clothes shop looking back and yelling, **"Naruto-kun whatever are you doing? You can work on that another time, get over here and help me pick you out some new clothes."**

Flashback :

"Never heard of it," Naruto said even more piqued. **"It is an A-rank technique created by none other than your father, in which you create a cyclone of chakra in your hand." **She held up her right hand and red demonic chakra began to swirl around it, creating what appeared to be a red typhoon that spun rapidly, and faded away after a few seconds. **"There are three steps to learning this. Two of them I will have you do while in Konoha." **A poof later she was holding a water balloon. **"I can create objects out of my chakra, just ask me whenever you need another. This first step is simple, rotate the chakra in your hand to make the balloon pop. Watch closely." **She held up the hand with the water balloon in it, and Naruto watched intently. It began to spin rapidly in multiple directions until it popped violently, sending out wisps of chakra in every direction. **"Now you try it, and don't be surprised when you are unable to do it kit. It took your father three years to invent the technique." **

Present :

He closed his eyes, remembering clearly her example, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks what he was doing wrong. He needed to spin the chakra in multiple directions. Seeing the smirk on Naruto's face, she watched intently as the water balloon began to expand in multiple directions before popping in his hand. She smiled, thinking, **'he got that a lot faster than I thought he would. He might even be able to learn this in a week at that pace. No matter, the other steps are even harder.' "Stop grinning like an idiot and get over here already, congratulation on clearing step one so soon though." **Naruto walked over to Youko and followed her inside one of the many shinobi clothing shops lining the streets of Konoha. The owner of the store was about to protest the 'demon' coming into his store but Youko LOOKED at him and shut the man up before he could even speak. They looked around for a bit until they found the section with winter gear. Something interesting then caught Naruto's eye.

What he saw was a black long sleeved shirt with a red fox symbol attached to the front and back. Youko noticed this and snickered to herself that he had a thing with foxes, even though he should hate them. Naruto picked out black pants as well that had the same symbol on it. He was about to try them on in the changing rooms when his forehead protector slipped off, revealing that the cloth had wore away until finally giving out. Naruto then realized that it must have gotten worn out during his missions. He picked it up and found a black replacement cloth that matched perfectly with his new clothes. Before going into the changing rooms, he picked out a tan cloak that looked huge on him, but Youko insisted that he gets it otherwise he would freeze to death. He quickly changed into his new set of clothes and even decided to try on his cloak and walked out.

To say he looked better would be an understatement, he changed from looking like a colorblind idiot in appearance to serious ninja just by changing his clothes alone. The black on his forehead protector brought out his eyes more and almost made them look like they were glowing. She thought he looked nice with his new clothes, but she would never admit it. All she said was, **"at least its not an ornage jumpsuit anymore." **Naruto did a hmph sound and walked to the register to pay for the new clothing. As he was about to he saw a rack full of anbu maks. He quickly found one that resembled a fox and added it to the pile of things he had. He looked at the man in charge of the register and sighed in relief when he didn't make him pay double for being a 'demon spawn.' He quickly fetched out his wallet and payed up the price and a little extra saying, "for not calling me demon brat and refusing to let me buy these." The person just smiled and nodded as he didn't think it was right for the kid to be treated so harshly. 'Maybe peoples' opinions are changing on me. Ever since I started doing D-rank missions it has seemed like it at least.'

They continued outside with Naruto now holding multiple plastic bags full of his spare clothes. "So, how are we going to deal with these on our journey?" Naruto asked, slightly lifting up a bag. "Interesting question, we can do one of two things. Either carry them," Naruto face-vaulted. **"Or we can seal them into a scroll." **Naruto got back up and looked on, interested. A poof later a medium sized scroll appeared out of nowhere. She spread the scroll out a bit and told Naruto, **"I don't expect you to know how to create a seal for everyday items yet, but I would at least like you to watch." **Naruto nodded, and nealt down as she did and placed the scroll on the ground. She bit her finger, and began to write in knaji on the scroll. It didn't make much sense but he got that it was a one point seal, as his that contained the Kyuubi was a ten point seal. She took all the plastic bags from Naruto and wrote a single knaji on it. He assumed it was a marker for what was about to be sealed. She then performed a few handseals and slamed her first into the center of the scroll, causing all the items to disappear from existance and a new mark made on the center of the scroll.

**"I can sense you got a few things from it, like the how many points there were in the seal, and that you had to 'mark' the objects you were going to seal. That will be good enough, considering sealing is something few know how to do and is a rare ability even among jounin. An exception would be a student one age group above you named Tenten, that you already know seals her weapons into scrolls. She is very brilliant in sealing techniques and uses it well to her advantage in combat. Also helps not having to carry around all of those extra weapons." **She said this while producing a bit of rope that she used to tie up the scroll and handed it to Naruto**. "Whenever you need to put something in or get something out of the scroll, just do the following hand seals : bird, sheep, monkey." **Naruto nodded, and put the scroll in a pouch he hadn't known existed in his cloak.

Suddenly Naruto found himself suprised to be handed another ball, but this time it was a plastic ball filled with air. **"This is the second step in your rasengan training, your goal is the same as the first, to pop the ball. The only difference is that its one hundred times harder to pop than before." **Naruto nodded, getting that this step probably emphasized on power. He tried to cause the baloon to explode but all it did was create slight vibrations in it. He stopped, 'damn, this is a lot harder than the first step.' Naruto then detected something, it was a invisble thread of cummunication he had forgot existed. "Oh no," he thought out loud, "Kakashi and my clone are on there way back to Konoha." Youko got a serious face and nodded, and then just before they were about to leave, a familiar voice came from behind them. "Naruto! What are you doing here? I thought you were on a mission." Iruka-sensei, he had to shut him up before he alerted the entire village that he was here.

"Iruka-sensei! Lower your voice, I'm supposed to not be here. Come, lets go to Ichkiraku's, I can explain everything to you there but you must promise to not tell anybody." Iruka nodded, slightly worried why his old student would be under cover. He noticed the girl standing next to Naruto as if she knows him personaly. "This is Youko, she is.." Naruto faltered for a moment and gave Youko a questioning look, before she nodded. "She is my special friend," Naruto said with seriousness. Iruka knew that in public when talking about Kyuubi they referred to it as his 'friend.' He decided he would have to get answers at the ramen shop. They walked silently to the blonde's favorite place to get food where Naruto instantly brightened and said loudly, "Old man! Your best customer is back!" Iruka sighed, Naruto would be Naruto. They took seats and watched in amazement, even for Youko, as Naruto ate 22 bowls of ramen. At the last bowl, he leaned back and sighed with satisfaction. "How does he do it?" both Iruka and Youko said at the same time.

Getting a serious look on his face, Naruto began, "you are probably wondering what is going on, and you are the only person besides the Hokage that is going to know about this, and he already knows and has accepted what we are going to do." Iruka looked on in interest, wanting for him to get to the point. "Iruka, this is the Kyuubi, we were all wrong about her." Iruka's eyes widened and glared at her, showing hate as he let a low growl out for the parents he lost when he was only a child. "Iruka don't look at her like that, it wasn't her fault that she attacked." "What?" Iruka said, suddenly in shock. "There is a good explanation to this, and I'm going to tell you everything I know about it."

An hour later (Didn't feel like writing another explanation again.)

Iruka sighed, he was going to need some sake tonight for sure. He looked over at Naruto and then to Youko, who sat there with a sad smile, before saying, **"its the truth, I wouldn't lie to my own container." **Iruka closed his eyes gripping his forehead as a headache came on. "If what you said was true, then it isn't your fault that you attacked and my anger should be directed at Orochirmaru, and not you. I am sorry for growling at you earlier. Naruto, you seem to be able to take care of yourself, I trust you won't get hurt on this training mission. Just take care and don't get yourself killed, okay?" Naruto smiled and nodded. "I'll be leaving tommorow morning at nine, so as to not cause suspicion. That is when most people leave for traveling, and I won't be wearing my headband so they think I am just a traveler heading north." Iruka nodded, it made sense to do something like that. He wondered just how strong Naruto had become since graduating. "Take care Naruto, I guess I'll be seeing you when you come back in... four years." "Yea, cya Iruka-sensei! Make sure you treat my clone to ramen for me, otherwise he is going to hate his life for the next few years." With that Naruto poofed out of existence after paying for his meal followed by Youko disappearing in a cloud of red smoke.

"Well, tonight went far better than I thought," Naruto said to himself as he felt Kyuubi going back inside her cage for some rest and Naruto hopped across some roofs. **'Indeed it did kit, and now I get to call you by your pet name again. And you can't do anything about it!' **Naruto sighed, sometimes wondering how a demon of such power could be so immature. **'Immature? For that I am going to make you feel pain tommorow as our training will officialy begin.'** If thoughts could portray a sadistic smile, the Kyuubi was the closest person to achieve it, and Naruto didn't like it one bit. He shuddered, and prayed to kami that he would survive the brutal training that was innevitably about to begin. He arrived back at his appartment to unceremoniously plop down on his bed, slowly dozing off to sleep. Little did either him or Kyuubi know a certain purple haired Hyuuga had her Byakugen active and spied on Naruto the whole day. She told herself firmly that she was going to confront Naruto tommorow in the morning before he left.

AN: Things are getting interesting eh?

Naruto woke up in the ever familiar confines of his mind. He thought to himself, 'Kami, why can't I just get a good nights sleep for once?' **"Don't complain kit, this is the only way for you to get anywhere near jounin level by the time you get back." **Naruto still wished he had an off-day once in a while. He groaned and got up, wondering exactly where Kyuubi was. He didn't even give it a second thought slipping through the cage that was the seal that the fourth had put onto him. Suddenly Naruto got the feeling that something he wasn't going to like was about to happen. His gut instinct was always right, and kami knows how much he hated that fact. Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere and using a vice grip slammed Naruto into a wall. 'So damn scary,' was all Naruto thought as her inhuman strength held him tight against the wall. **"I could so easily kill you kit, for doing something as reckless as entering my cage without a second thought." **Naruto knew something was wrong, especialy since he had trusted Kyuubi to not kill him.

Kyuubi smirked as Naruto struggled to get free in a futile atempt. He let him down after a minute of pondering the blonde's fate and sighed, wondering just how much training he needed. What she didn't expect was the earplugs she wished she had as Naruto started to rant. "What the hell was that for!? Are you bipolar or something!? That hurt like hell! She said in no mood to argue, **"it was a test to see how good your reaction time is. If I was a enemy ninja bent on taking your life I would have without any trouble. This is going to be your first lesson kit, one that I oh so much intend to drill into that thick skull of yours." **By the end, she was grinning sadisticly and the tone of voice made Naruto gulp at to what she was going to do with him. **"You can't die in your own mind, so I get the pleasure of torturing commen sense into you." **Naruto did not like the sound of that, he mentaly noted to himself to stay far from Kyuubi when she got a sadistic smile. Oh how he wish he could right now.

Out of nowhere, Kyuubi launched one of her nine tails at Naruto. It extended far past its expected reach and he barely dodged to the side of it as it crashed into the wall behind him. He looked back and saw the point was razor sharp edge now. **"Lesson one, never do anything without using your head." **The wall itself had taken no real damage. Naruto looked back at Kyuubi to which she smirked and launched another tail at him while pointing the first tail at him again. Naruto barely had time to dodge as the first tail narowly missed his head trapping him between a tail, wall and the second incoming tail. Naruto closed his eyes for a brief second, imagining chakra being collected on the bottom of his feet much like during the tree climbing exercise. He opened his eyes again and shot up incredibly fast past the second tail before it could hit. Kyuubi responded by bringing a third tail out and aimed it for Naruto's head, who to the suprise of Kyuubi did a backflip in mid-air to dodge.

Naruto landed panting from his slight exertion. Kyuubi smirked, **"it looks like you have some good reactions kit, but now you must use your head, and not your instincs." **Then the three tails retracted back to her and were sent back out. Naruto dodged to the right as a tail headed straight towards him. Another tail then came from his right side forcing him to jump into the air. Kyuubi smiled as he obviously fell for her trick so easily. The third tail came from above and the first came from below. Naruto briefly thought for a moment that he was as good as dead. He closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable blows he was about to take. They never came as he expected. Naruto opened his eyes again and stared with wonder at what he was seeing.

Everything was traveling in slow-motion. At least, everything except him. He felt normal but noticed there was a strange sensation in his eyes as everything was brighter and more clearer than he had ever thought possible. Naruto used chakra to rebound off of the air and land on the ground quickly. He landed on top of a tail and ran straight up to Kyuubi, who was giving a shocked expression in slowed down time as Naruto ran up to hit her. All of the sudden a fourth tail instantly flew from her back and aimed right for his head, hitting him with no time to react even being able to see quickly. He remembered nothing but darkness encasing him as he hit the ground. He suddenly saw the image of a great white wolf staring at him before consciousness slowly slipped from him and sleep overtook him.

Naruto awoke still in his mind. He groaned at the mild headache he now had after taking a direct blow to the head from one of Kyuubi's tails**. "Are you okay, Kit?" **Kyuubi asked. "Yea, but I got one hell of a headache now thanks to your tail that is as solid as a rock." Naruto tried to smirk but failed horribly. **"Do you have any idea what you did there kit? I mean, you just suddenly became much faster than what I have ever seen from you. You weren't nearly as fast as me, as you could tell. You scared me when I got a good look in your eyes though, so I tried to knock you out with my full speed and strength." **Naruto was confused, why would she be scared of him? **"Well kit, you see you somehow unlocked a bloodline limit of sorts. It is hard to tell though since I have never seen a bloodline limit such as that before. It seemed temporarily there that you were changed into a completely different person. Kit, your eyes, they were glowing light blue and were slitted."**

Naruto gaped slightly at the idea of him having unlocked a bloodline limit, then proceeded to explain things from his end. "Well everything suddenly got razor sharp detail and I have never seen that clearly before. For some reason my sense of hearing, smelling, and touch were greatly enhanced as well, but not as much as my eyes. I became much faster and to me everything seemed to be moving extremely slow until you lashed your fourth tail at me. For some reason I got the picture of a wolf before passing out. I have no idea why though, that is all I remember before blacking out." Kyuubi seemed to think to herself before saying, **"I see, so what shall we call this new ability of yours?"** Naruto thought about it for a moment, then said to himself without thinking "**Ookamigan**." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't know why but it just fits with it. I also saw the image of a wolf before blacking out completely, so it is only fitting that it should be called such."

**"Alright, I need to know more about this ability, and a way to activate it. If the other things are tied to the eyes then maybe it will be like most doujutsu and just simply need applying of chakra to the eyes. Try adding a small amount of chakra to your eyes to see if we can get an effect." **Naruto nodded, and did so. As he did, everything seemed to gain slightly more definition and the rest of his senses became more clear and sensitive again. He looked up at Kyuubi who was just watching him intently. **"You are really something kit, that doujutsu is tied to the rest of those abilities as well it seems. Your eyes glow a light blue to white color while using this as well. I want you to try to keep this new ability active at all times while training unless I say so. We will be taking full advantage of it and may find some other hidden abilities it may carry with it as well." 'Must have to deal with a mix between demonic blood and uchiha blood. This could very well be a brand new bloodline limit he just unlocked here.' **Kyuubi paused and then said in a serious voice. **"I still haven't forgotten the lesson I was teaching you before. Never think before acting kit, lets get back to it. You better be ready, for I won't be going as easy at the start like I did before with this new trump card of yours." **Naruto nodded, and got into a ready stance, eyes now glowing with his new ability.

AN: Quite a revealing chapter into one of his new abilities. I am getting very bored of writing non-action based scenes and promise that some fighting will occur soon. Also, I would like to address how the pairing will work once again due to a certain review. More than likely Naruto will end up with BOTH Kyuubi and Hinata. I hope that answers a few questions. Anyways hope you are enjoying the story so far, and I also promise bigger chapters in the future! Until then.


	5. Back to the future, pt1

AN/Disclaimer:

"**Oh, we get to go back to the future in this one."**

"Great scot!"

"**Ahem."**

"Oh yes, I do not own Back to the Future or Naruto."

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

'**Demonic thoughts'**

"**Demonic Speaking"**

Hello people, thanks for all the great reviews I have gotten so far. I try my best to update this every day, and although that won't always be possible just know that I try. Anyways, this chapter should come as a huge surprise to everybody as they thought I wouldn't be telling about the future anytime soon. We will be staying in the past for the most part but I wanted some action. You should enjoy this chapter as a major fight scene occurs. Anyways hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5: Back to the future pt.1

Naruto groaned as he got out of bed. He had used the new technique that they had barely developed that created a avatar of Kyuubi's chakra that channeled a good half of her power. They had done this since the clone that Naruto created couldn't hold any more than a fourth of her chakra before exploding. He got up realizing that he was back in his old appartment. It still didn't prevent him from sleeping like a baby though, since he was used to the ground and an arm as a pillow. He got up to find himself mostly dressed but his coat had been removed. He snickered, not that those were real. He quickly glanced at the time noting it was only 7:21 He went into his kitchen to fix some breakfast finding a note. He picked up the note and began to read it.

_Naruto :_

_I would like to welcome you back to Konoha. I heard everything from Jiraiya but would like to know more of your training. Thus, I would like you to meet at our old team meeting spot by 9:00. If what I heard from you was correct you can now use Kyuubi's chakra and that it has a control over you to a certain extent. I would like to meet her if possible as to know more about how my sensei was killed. I do not hate you or her for it though considering I was told she was under a genjutsu places by Orochirmaru. I also have a surprise for you but won't show it unless you manage to fight evenly with me. I would also like to talk to you about something having to deal with my past mistakes. -Kakashi_

Naruto grinned, remembering things from his clones memories about how he had been in Team 7, grown fond of Sasuke, and thought of him as a brother. Then looked with sadness in his eyes for one of the few times in his life that his clone even with a spark of Kyuubi chakra sent through the link had failed to bring him back. Despite a blood clone being separate from you, the important decisions it makes would be the same as what you would have. Also the relation he had with Sasuke was sent through the link as well. His clone and now in turn him had considered him as a brother. Looking down he almost didn't read a part of the note and grimaced as it said :

_Note : Tsunade has ordered you to drop your genjutsu as well._

Naruto sighed, and dispelled the illusion around him, and proceed to go about his morning rituals. Afterwards he put his winter gear back on. He frowned, and decided to leave his battered cloak on despite Konoha's warm weather. It was close to winter anyways and Konoha had all of the seasons. It was cold and chilly outside so he decided it wouldn't look too bad on him. What he did stop and glance at was his claws and in turn through a mirror his fangs that he had now. His eyes had become a lighter blue and glowed lightly as his newly developed chakra was unlocked. He hadn't nearly mastered it, but it was still more powerful than before and his eyes permanently changed after it unlocked. He looked in the mirror again pleased at his appearance. Outwardly he looked like a feral animal and one would say he was part of the Inuzuka clan if they didn't know better.

That is when he remembered the tail that swung hypnotically behind him. Kosu, how was he supposed to hide that? 'Oh well, she did say to drop it so I guess it is time to show them what I really am.' He took another glance at his tail but began to think otherwise. 'Don't want to freak anybody out yet.' He put his tail under the genjutsu. He snickered again thinking of Kakashi's reactions to his appearance. He looked at the time and saw it was 8:48. 'Time to test how fast I can go,' he thought to himself as he opened the door to his appartment. He made a ram seal and visibly looked as if a great weight had been taken off of him. In reality, he had used chakra weights that consisted of two bracers and two leg guards that were under his clothing that could act as weights. It was much more efficient than normal weights since the added weight could be released with a single seal rather than having to take off weights. It also helped that he didn't have to change them as it adjusted automatically as he got stronger.

He suddenly felt something was wrong, surely he didn't get this light did he? '**Kit, your weights are up to five hundred pounds each now. It is no wonder you feel so incredibly light now.**' Naruto smiled, happy to be free from his weights for once, even if they were unnoticed. He took off and headed towards the bridge that was team seven's meeting spot, making record speed as he arrived in only three minutes flat. What he didn't notice was on his way a certain pink haired ninja that saw a yellow and light blue blur shoot past her as she headed to the same place as it. She wondered who it was while remembered her old sensei's words. "Sakura, I would like you to meet an old friend tomorrow. Meet at our usual spot at 9:00 in the morning." She thought to herself, "he is back? No way!" She rushed herself to get to the spot before nine as Kakashi had surprisingly fixed his bad habit of arriving late to every meeting.

Naruto got a rush from his quick trip and landed silently in the center of the bridge. He looked around noting he was the only person here and sat down next to a nearby tree and closed his eyes to relax for a moment. It was not even five minutes later that he opened his eyes at the faint sounds of footsteps. He noticed Sakura was coming so decided to hide behind his illusion until Kakashi came. Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto came into view in front of her. She first noted that he was much taller than before, probably taller than her. Her thought was confirmed as he stood to his full height. "Sakura, it is good to see you again after so long." Sakura nodded and smiled, noticing how much mature he seemed. "Naruto, you sure have grown." Naruto grinned lightly, and said, "more than you can see right now." He said this in a unusual serious voice that caused her to reevaluate his appearance. She noticed how cold, hard, and calculating his appearance was, and how he stood in a way that stated his authority. He almost reminded her of Tsunade.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a poof signaled the arrival of Kakashi. He took one look at Naruto and said, "Naruto, she did also say to drop the genjutsu as well." Naruto sighed, "I didn't want to surprise Sakura so quickly, and later today is going to be more than the surprise of my actual appearance." Sakura just looked confused at this and said, "what announcement? You mean you are under some genjutsu? I knew there was no way you shot up that tall." She stopped her rant when a sadistically smiling Naruto performed a seal and poofed. What emerged shocked both Kakashi and Sakura. He appeared in what seemed to be anbu clothes underneath a cloak that seemed to have had its fair share of action. Also, Naruto had a katana that appeared to be of the anbu style. What shocked them the most was his slight glowing eyes, claws, and fangs that gave him a deeply animalistic and feral look. He almost looked like a wolf or fox. "Naruto, this form of yours, I am guessing this has something to do with the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked. "No, Kyuubi had nothing to do with my appearance that you see now. It is strange really, I unlocked a power inside of me that changed my chakra to that of something far better than normal human's chakra."

Naruto explained, "This chakra is white and has caused all of the appearance changes you see as of now. I don't know exactly what it is but it does have something with the identity of my soul. Basically this is what my inner self is, a wolf. Look this is complicated as me and the Kyuubi only barely managed to figure out that I had this ability and it has only been a month since it has been unlocked. My chakra control was completely shot when this change occurred but I managed to get past the tree, water, and even solid object walking exercises. It won't slow me down though, I still am a force to be reckoned with." Kakashi nodded. "The reason I gathered you two here today is so that we can evaluate Naruto's strengths. I as well as the Hokage would like to see how far he has come while training with Kyuubi." Sakura looked confused slightly confused, and Kakashi noticed this and said, "Sakura, I'll explain to you everything. Right now focus on this test I am about to give." Sakura nodded, putting her curiosity and confusion aside for the moment.

Kakashi pulled out a single bell from his picked, and pinned it to his jounin vest. "Normally I would have asked both of you to try and get this bell from me, but from what I heard Naruto has surpassed most jounin level ninjas in the world already. Thus, Sakura, you will be on my side as we try to prevent Naruto from getting the bell. And this time as well," he paused lifting up his forehead protector revealing the Sharingan, "I am going to be serious. There is no time limit, we will continue until either one of us faints from exhaustion or the bell is taken by force." Naruto smiled, knowing that this was going to be a challenge as he knew Kakashi was Konoha's most powerful Jounin. "So." Kakashi said as a gust of wind blew around them as if to signify the start of the battle.

Naruto stood there, arms folded with eyes closed. Kakashi wondered why Naruto suddenly gained such an impassive stance, but knew it probably meant one of two things. One, being that Naruto was being arrogant and didn't want to hide, as he did the last time he took this test. Two, he had a perfect defense like Gaara had. He decided since this Naruto didn't look to be the fool and decided on the latter. He assumed a fighting stance, ready to defend should Naruto attack. Naruto's glowing eyes suddenly opened again, narrowing into slits. Not quick enough to react, Kakashi and Sakura were exposed to a level of killer intent that would make even a jounin noticeably flinch. Sakura was imprinted with an image of her death multiple times while Kakashi just began to retaliate with his own killer intent. "Sakura, remember your training with Tsunade." Sakura then stopped shaking and began to fight back with her own small amount of killing intent. "So, Naruto. Let's see how strong you have become." Naruto nodded, ready to unleash his full power. "Yes, this should be interesting as I haven't fought anybody on your level yet, Kakashi."

Naruto disappeared out of view, at least for anybody without a doujutsu active. Kakashi momentarily thought that he was sparring Gai again, as Naruto came right in front of him and tried to get a clear punch into Kakashi's face. Kakashi dodged it but couldn't react as a sweeping kick knocked him off of his feet. Naruto took advantage of this and slammed his other fist into Kakashi with a burst of chakra sending him skidding back ten feet or so. 'Damn that was a powerful punch, he doesn't have near perfect chakra control yet, but I won't be able to take many hits like those.' Naruto then smiled. "Testing my strength Kakashi? I know you could have easily dodged tha-" Naruto was interrupted as a huge impact sound came from his left revealing Sakura who had just hit the ground. The insanely powerful punch to the ground had caused the earth to crumble in a twenty yard radius around her, knocking Naruto off of his balance. Naruto just looked at her with wide eyes. 'What the fuck,' thought both Naruto and Kyuubi at the same time. Kakashi who was in a ready stance before just watched with one eye widened significantly. He thought to himself, 'Godaime, you didn't just teach Sakura medical jutsu did you?'

A few seconds later and the rumbling stopped, revealing a smirking Sakura. She ran towards Naruto, at a fairly fast rate. 'Scary, I can't let her get a single hit on me or I am finished, Kyuubi regenerative abilities or not.' Naruto dodged blow after blow, as she was nowhere near his speed and he had his Ookamigan active. Naruto then stopped and momentarily closed his eyes. In his mind's eye, he imagined the hand seals for kawari. He opened his eyes again and just as he was about to get hit released the chakra necessary to perform the technique and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Damn a replacement. How did he do that without hand seals?" "Sakura your only a Chuunin but if you can imagine hand seals in your mind's eye then you can perform the jutsu. It is extremely hard to maintain focus as minds tend to wander. How do you think I performed kawarimi so fast the first time we took the test?" Sakura nodded, but then wondered how Naruto could do something a jounin would have trouble with.

Naruto sat on a branch in a tree that gave a clear view of the clearing that Sakura and Kakashi were in. 'Okay, so if I go straight for Kakashi then Sakura will just catch me off guard. If I make Kage Bunshins she would probably just slam into the Earth destroying most of them. Kakashi could make his own misu or kage bunshins to counter. Damn I can't do any of my major moves or risk killing them. I guess this would be good training if you were on a mission and had to incapacitate somebody but not kill them.' Kyuubi smiled to herself in her cage even though nobody could see it. **'He is much smarter than last time, they are going to be in for a surprise when they realize what level he can think on now.' **Naruto sensed the Kyuubi watching and wondering why she has been so quiet. He just shrugged it off as she was probably seeing how strong he was without her power.Naruto closed his eyes out of habit, and began to form a plan inside his head that would keep Sakura busy while being able to confront Kakashi. His objective was the bells, but he wanted to show how much he had grown. 'One major technique wouldn't be pushing it. I just hope Sakura forgives me later for this.' He imagined the hand seals necessary and formed a Kage Bunshin. 'They won't see this coming.'

Sakura and Kakashi were wearily scanning their surroundings for any sign that Naruto was about to attack. Suddenly a stir was heard in a bush nearby, and a few kunai came out with explosive tags on them. Kakashi and Sakura easily leapt away from them, and then dodged two more from a opposite side. 'He must be using Kage Bunshin to hide his location, and trying to catch one of us off guard.' Suddenly three Narutos came out of hiding and surrounded the two. Sakura threw kunai at one of them to which it easily dodged. She charged forward and hit the kage bunshin while it was in mid air. Kakashi easily dodged blows from the other two and then retaliated with some of his own taijutsu easily destroying the clones. He was about to run back to Sakura when suddenly a huge flaming dragon came shooting out of the forest, shooting between the two and creating a wall of fire separating them. "Sakura!" 'Damn he must have used this to separate us, but this katon is extremely powerful. How could he have learned a fire jutsu like this?'

Sakura barely turned around as she heard her name being called and a giant dragon of fire crashed between her and Kakashi. A wall of flame now separated them. "Sakura, you shouldn't let your enemy get behind you like that." She jumped and turned around as Naruto stood in front of her. He had his eyes closed, but suddenly shot them open. Suddenly she became very dizzy as she saw his now glowing eyes. She couldn't move, and knew she had to dispel this genjutsu quickly. She formed a seal and said to herself, "Kai." Nothing happened, and she still couldn't move. 'What the hell kind of genjutsu is this? It should be dispelled.' Suddenly the world turned into a black plane with only Naruto standing on it. "Sakura, I'm sorry to have to use this on you, but fighting both of you would be difficult." Naruto formed a hand seal, and suddenly the ground underneath her collapsed. She fell and saw a giant flaming dragon shooting down into the hole. He ended the illusion just as the fire hit and caught Sakura as she fell to the floor. 'That probably hurt a lot, but that weakened version won't do any permanent damage.' He put her down as suddenly a water dragon slammed into the long wall of fire that separated them. 'At least time in that place goes much faster than in reality, otherwise Kakashi would have been able to land a few hits before I got out of that with her.'

Kakashi noticed Sakura unconscious on the floor and wondered just what he could have done to her. "Don't worry Kakashi, it was just a genjutsu that I must thank the Uchiha clan for inventing." Kakashi then noticed his eyes while glowing light blue had a black spiral in it. His eyes widened as he knew fairly quickly from his encounter with Itachi what exactly that form of eye was. "Yes it is a modified version of the Sharingan, but not quite as powerful as Itachi's. My demonic blood has tampered with the Uchiha genes in me causing a brand new type of bloodline limit to be formed. It is called the Ookamigan. There are some bad side effects of using it for more than a few minutes though, since it sucks up chakra like a sponge when it is in this form." Suddenly the spiral shape disappeared and his eyes went back to simply glowing. "I see, so you were a Uchiha after all. I never would have guessed. That eye of yours is impressive to have done that to Sakura so easily, but I got a few tricks up my sleeve as well" Kakashi closed his Sharingan eye and suddenly opened it to reveal the Mangekyo(1) form.

Naruto suddenly closed his eyes, thinking to himself. 'Shit, if I look at his eye right now, I am screwed. That eye effects even those of Uchiha blood. Wait a second, he isn't a Uchiha though, he only got that from medical surgery when he was younger. I should be safe so long as I don't look directly into the eye itself. He opened his eyes and forced himself to concentrate on Kakashi's non Sharingan eye. Kakashi thought to himself, 'he knows that I can't use it as effectively as a Uchiha could, but its still going to be difficult for him to defeat me now.' Naruto closed his eyes and calmed himself down. 'Damn, I am going to feel this tomorrow morning.' He opened his eyes and performed a few hand seals, announcing Katon : Doragon Shakaku! At the same time Kakashi formed a few hand seals and announced, Suiton : Doragon Rakusa! A dragon of fire and water crashed into each other while Naruto and Kakashi charged at each other. They blocked, dodged, and sent many hits which none fully connected. The taijutsu match ended as Kakashi managed a kick to the blonde's chest sending him skidding back many feet.

"Let's finish this, Kakashi. One last move to finish it all." Kakashi nodded, as they were both almost at their limits and running low on chakra. Naruto held out his right hand while a spin of white chakra formed itself into a developing Rasengan. Kakashi's eyes widened at the move the blonde was about to do an formed a few hand seals and held out his right hand. The sound of lightning crackling and chakra spinning rapidly drowned out all other noises as the two then charged at each other. They both held out their hands and gave out a cry of, "Raikiri!" and "Rasengan!" They collided and held their ground, both trying to gain dominance over the other. Their moves faded completely and Kakashi managed to slip past Naruto's guard. He landed a punch right in the center of his chest and a final explosion could be heard as the two moves finally faded from existence completely. Naruto was almost unconscious but roughly heard a few people come out of the bushes and run towards him. His genjutsu had dropped completely as he had no more chakra to sustain it. Soon his mind slipped into an unconscious state and he then heard nothing.

AN: Ah, so he wasn't quite as powerful as Kakashi. He sure as hell is close though. He forced Kakashi to his limits and almost came out on top in the end. Sadly though, his rasengan wasn't quite as good as a full powered Raikiri. You won't be seeing any future story until a few chapters down the road though. I hoped you enjoyed this! Please review and post any constructive criticism that you have, or just tell me that you like what I am writing.

1)Please check the spelling on that, I am not sure if it is correct.

Jutsu library:

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone technique): Created a solid replica of the user using the jutsu. The Kage Bunshin has nowhere near the power of its user but can be transformed into other objects. Also the user gains the knowledge of the clone when it is dispelled. Clones usually are extremely vulnerable and one clean hit can take the clone out.

Ookamigan (Wolf's eye): A doujutsu that is much like the Sharingan in that it allows the user to see things in a slowed down fashion. Like Sharingan it also has many Genjutsu techniques tied to it depending on what form it is in. The two known forms are normal and Mangekyo. Unlike Sharingan however it enhances all of the user's senses and not juts eyesight. Requires an enormous amount of chakra to use the Mangekyo form, that allows the use of the more powerful Genjutsu tied to it. Only known wielder is Uzumak Naruto. This bloodline results from a mixture of Uchiha and demonic blood. Named and created by Uzumaki Naruto.

Kawarimi (Replacement): Replaces the user with a nearby object or person. Can be easily used to fake being hit by the enemy. A basic academy jutsu known by most ninja.

Katon : Doragon Shakaku (Fire release : dragon black flame): Creates a black fire dragon that leaves long lasting black fire among anything it touches. The black fire will last as long as the user wishes to or until it is sealed into a fire containing scroll.

Suiton : Doragon Rakusa (Water release : water dragon): A dragon of water is formed by either a nearby body of water or from the molecules of water in the air. This technique was copied by Kakashi off of Zabuza during the mission to the Wave Country.

Rasengan (Whirlpool): A powerful technique created by the Yondaime of Konoha. The only known living users are Jiraiya and Naruto. Unconfirmed reports suggest Kakashi may have been taught this technique as well. This technique was created to combine with one's elemental affinity but that stage was never achieved. The Yondaime died with the jutsu unfinished but even the stage it was at it was considered a powerful A-rank technique. Condenses chakra into a swirling maelstrom of destruction that causes little visible external damage but severe internal damage.

Raikiri (Lightning's edge): Given the name for the technique has supposedly cut through lightning. The user uses hand seals and charges a high amount of chakra into their hand converting it into electricity. It is said only those with lightning elemental affinity can use this jutsu. The technique also has been called Chidori (Thousand birds) due to the chirping sound it produces while charging it.

That is info on major jutsu used in this chapter. This list will slowly expand as more techniques are used.


	6. Jinchuurikis on edge, goodbye Konoha!

Disclaimer/AN:

"I do not own Naruto in any way!"

"**But if he did..."**

"It would probably end up something like this!"

AN: Not much to say other than thank you so much for the reviews I have been getting. I know this chapter has been a long wait and only hope it is good enough to make up for that. Without further interruption:

Chapter 6: Jinchuurikis on edge, goodbye Konoha!

Naruto awoke and sat up, refreshed despite the hours he had trained mentally inside of his mind with Kyuubi. They had worked on his tactics while making him get used to sustaining his bloodline limit. The second part would have to be done mostly in the real world but could be done in his head to get a better feel for how to control it. He looked to his left and on his desk was a note. He picked it up and read it.

_Naruto, I suppose this is a goodbye to you, as I won't be able to watch you depart today. It would cause far too much attention and I know you must leave without any suspicions. I know you and the Kyuubi may already understand this, but unless you put on a high level genjutsu you will not be able to slip past the front guards. Most if not all of them know who you are and not many, no nobody else in our village looks like you. My only wish is for you to be careful while you are gone. I heard from Iruka that you told him what you were going to do, and he will also be unable to watch you leave as well. I trust you will do your best to become a better ninja while gone. Take care, and for Kami's sake don't get hurt or I will come looking for you myself, village be damned. - Sarutobi_

**"I'll make sure that you come back better," **Kyuubi said while portraying a sadistic smile. **"You don't even want to know some of the training exercises we are going to be doing up in snow country. Once you have some good chakra control down we will go on survival missions and you will live by yourself without the help of anybody for months at a time. We will also be heading to the hidden village up there, that only few know about." **Naruto shuddered and mumbled to himself about slave driving foxes. He sighed as he saw it was only 6:21 right now. His clone had already arrived back from the Wave and took a position on the couch as it saw its creator in the bed. Naruto began his morning rituals and savored the cup ramen he had for breakfast. This was the last time in a while he would probably eat ramen. Afterwards he went outside with the Kyuubi putting on the genjutsu that would make him appear to be wearing his normal clothes.

He unconsciously wandered Konoha until he found himself at his team's training ground. It started to rain as he neared the place where he took the exam to become a genin with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. He walked up to the place where he was tied up, chuckling at the memory as he had his mask up at the time. He was going to miss being in Konoha a lot despite the way some people treated him here. It seemed as though people are just starting to change their views on him and he was going to leave. He knew that his clone would easily assume the position of him being an idiot but felt he was giving something up. He walked up to the memorial monument. He looked at the name that he noticed Kakashi starring at the first time they were here. Kazama Arashi was carved in its own inset in the monument. Naruto then did something he hadn't done in many years, he cried. He considered this as much as the day he lost his mother as his father. He saw the name Uchiha Mitio as well and it only made him worse.

**"I'm sorry, Naruto." **The soft reply came and he stopped crying, and replied. "It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you for it Kyuubi." Naruto then felt somebody approaching from behind him and cursed himself as he realized he had talked out loud. "What do you mean you don't blame Kyuubi?" A familiar figure known as Kakashi was standing behind him wondering why the Blonde was here this early. It was scarcely known that Kakashi had a habit of visiting the memorial stone every day for a few hours and thus caused him to be late. Unfortunately for Naruto, he didn't know this habit of his. "It doesn't matter, sensei. You wouldn't understand, not many people could." Naruto replied coldly while whipping away his tears. Kakashi wondered who his student could be mourning, for only ninja were carved in this stone. He said his parent's were killed in the attack, and followed Naruto's gaze to the name of his former sensei. Also he noticed him taking glances at another name, Uchiha Mitio. He then began to wonder who his student's parents were.

"Naruto, do you know who your parents are? Were they ninja?" Naruto simply nodded, far too drained to make a verbal reply. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized the implications. 'Could he be? No, he never had a son. That simply can't be possible.' Naruto noticed the look of confusion on his sensei's face and took a deep breath to calm himself before talking. "Kakashi, I understand the look on your face but you out of everybody should have been the first to notice. He was your former sensei after all." Kyuubi was meanwhile not liking where this was going and warned Naruto that she was going to erase his memories with his Ookamigan. Naruto didn't listen as he also said, "Kyuubi was not responsible for the events of that day. My mother was also killed in that attack as well. I learned who my parents were because the Kyuubi told me, as she knew I had a right to know." Kakashi was surprised and for once showed it visibly. He was about to question as Naruto began to cry slightly again as he said, "Damn, now look what you did idiot. You can't go about telling your secrets to everybody." He suddenly opened his eyes and flashed light blue and that was all Kakashi knew before he passed out, not expecting a genjutsu from the blonde.

Naruto stood there for a moment with his eyes glowing before he released the genjutsu and stopped crying. This was his way of becoming stronger, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him from achieving his dream of becoming Hokage. He set Kakashi down on the ground next to the memorial stone and took off, taking one last look back at his father's name before leaving. Naruto had a fierce look of determination on his face. 'Nothing is going to stop me from becoming Hokage, not Kakashi, nobody.' He knew Kakashi would have demanded answers and would have probably spied on him later if Naruto had told him anything. He didn't want too many people to know about his secret. He used a genjutsu told on the spot by Kyuubi to erase Kakashi's memory of the entire thing, allowing Naruto to run scot free. He had to admit his genjutsu was extremely useful, but knew it wouldn't have worked if he had been expecting it. He felt slightly weary as using it takes a load of chakra.

He figured by the position of the sun it was already around 9:00, so he decided this was as good as any time to leave. He began to walk towards the North gate, taking in all of the sights of Konoha and burned them into his memory as he would not be returning for quite a while. Naruto specifically noticed the lack of hate filled glares he was getting and almost hit himself on the forehead for being such an idiot. He needed to disguise himself as a commoner, and leave the village without anybody knowing he was here. He went down a side alley and making sure nobody was there, allowed Kyuubi to put up the Kitsune Illusion again. He came out dressed as a normal citizen heading out on a long trip to the north, with most of the same winter gear he already had on. He walked by the guards and looked back one last time, specifically taking in the sight of the gate with the monument behind it. He sighed thinking to himself, 'I'll make sure you would be proud to call me your son. Just wait until I come to heaven with you, I'll rub it into your face when I become stronger.' With this he turned around, and began his long journey that would help him achieve his dreams.

After ten minutes of walking and making sure they weren't pursued by anybody, Naruto sighed. 'Hard part is over with, now we train.' Kyuubi chuckled at this and said to him, **"oh you are going to find that escaping undetected was easy compared to the training I have in store for you, lets begin in fact since we are traveling now. First thing is first, we need some weights. Luckily for you I know a way of weight training that requires nothing more than two chakra enhanced bracers and two chakra enhances leg guards. Open that scroll that we sealed all of your stuff into. I snuck in a pair of both items needed while you weren't looking. The advantage this has over normal weights is that you or I can mentally deactivate it by imagining a ram seal and having the intention of releasing the weight." **Naruto nodded, and pulled out the scroll they had used to seal all of their stuff into. He made a ram seal and thought of bracers and leg guards and a poof later the said items appeared. He quickly put them on and asked what to do next.

**"Alright, now this second part is far more complicated than the first. I think actually that I will have to do it since you know hardly anything about seals yet." **Naruto nodded, and formed a Kage Bunshin as it transformed into that of the Kyuubi in human form again. This time Naruto was smart enough to back away from it as a small explosion was created, since transferring a bit less than a quarter of Kyuubi's power instantly wasn't a subtle process. He suddenly felt very cold and empty as this happened as well. He tried his best to ignore the feeling. She motioned him back over, and Naruto watched intently as she bit her thumb and began to write strange runes on his bracers and leg guards. With a single seal, Naruto heaved over, almost falling face first into the ground. "Damn, how much is it set at right now?" **"Right now it is set at about fifty pounds each, and thus two hundred in total. You are going to get use to them eventually, and over time I'll be increasing the weight to compensate. Also, in combat if we release the weight we can catch an enemy off guard by the sudden increase in speed." **Naruto nodded, and worked furiously to simply walk. He was panting after just a few steps. 'Slave driver indeed.'

Suddenly Kyuubi felt a presence approaching Naruto from behind, but didn't tell him about it since the scent was Hinata's. She would just muse over what her container's reaction would be when she came. Naruto was focusing on walking when all of the sudden the sound of a twig cracking alerted Naruto that somebody was nearby. 'Kosu! Don't tell me we were followed.' Kyuubi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Wait, why didn't she tell me somebody was coming?' Naruto deftly picked out a kunai and firmly grasped it, yelling out, "I already know you are there for you aren't exactly being stealthy." Suddenly something that shocked Naruto happened. Hinata, the supposed shy and weird girl stepped out from behind a tree with a concerned face. Kyuubi just chuckled at her container's shocked reaction, as he had expected hunter-nins or worse, anbu. "Hi-Hinata? What, why are you here?" Hinata nervously replied, "I he-heard everything-g yo-you said ye-yesterday while a-at the r-ramen shop." Hinata then looked away and blushed, before finishing, "I k-know yo-you a-are the vessel of t-the k-kyu-b-bi." Naruto's eyes widened at that, and he wondered what to do.

'Should I knock her out and take her back to Konoha? Maybe use that genjutsu from before and make her forget that, but damn how did she spy on me without knowing?' Kyuubi just simply watched to see what her container's reaction would be. "Hinata, what are you doing here anyways? If you did in fact hear then you should know I'm leaving Konoha for a few years. How did you even spy on us at the ramen stand before?" Hinata seemed extremely nervous still but stammered, "By-byak-kugen." Naruto mentally hit himself on the head for forgetting the Hyuuga bloodline technique. 'Of course, she could spy on us from miles away. How stupid can I be?' "That still doesn't explain why you are here," Naruto said flatly, causing Hinata to stiffen. "S-sorry, I just wantedtosaygoodbyebutranafteryouwhenIrealizedyoualeadyleft." Naruto confusingly began to unscramble the words in his head and then lit up slightly. "Thank Kami, I thought you were sent to stop me from leaving or something. Well even if you did I wouldn't have let you. Wait a minute, you know about Kyuubi! You aren't afraid of me or anything like that?" Hinata smirked lightly, causing Naruto to be slightly agitated. "I kn-knew a-about Ky-kyuubi being-g inside of y-you for a while. Al-also, I heard fr-from y-you that Kyuubi i-isn't as b-bad as we all t-thought."

'God damn I need to be more careful with my secrets. Any Hyuuga could have eavesdropped on that conversation. Oh what the hell one more person isn't going to kill me, especially one as quiet as Hinata.' "I see, so just came to say goodbye then? That's really thoughtful of you." Hinata blushed at that comment. "H-hai, p-please be sa-safe on your-r trip-p. I-I, w-wouldn-n't know wh-what to d-do i-if you got h-hurt." That is when realization hit Naruto like a ton of bricks causing himself to mentally and physical hit himself across the head for being such a fool. 'Oh my god, it should have been so obvious before. No wonder she always turns away when I look at her and she stutters around me.' **"Ding! We have a winner. By the way, you are blushing pretty hard right now, and she is noticing it." **Naruto ignored her and simply said, "all along, I never even noticed. What a fool I must have been." Hinata was confused from the sudden change to a soft voice. Naruto simply continued. "You liked me all along didn't you? Probably have been too embarrassed to say it, and too shy to show it, but the signs were still plain in sight. Damn I have been ignorant, to think somebody would actually like me. I'm sorry for not noticing, would you forgive me?" Hinata felt like she could probably die just about then but something kept her standing on her feet.

"H-h-hai." She said this and Naruto broke into one of his real smiles, far different from his trademarked arrogant grin. "You know, your pretty cute. The stuttering is kind of annoying but I suppose there is no going around it." Hinata definitely could have died very happily right then and there. 'He just complimented you on your looks. Oh my god.' She suddenly felt dizzy and spots began to appear in her vision. Suddenly a supporting grip around her prevented her from falling over and fainting. 'He is holding you, this has to be a dream.' "And I never realized it until now, but I like you too." **'Damn he is quite the romantic when he wants to.' **With that he closed the remaining distance between them. Startled at first, she was too shocked to do anything but eventually began to relax and work her way into the kiss. They explored each others mouths with their tongues but eventually their bodies began to remind themselves that they needed to breathe or die. They both got out of the kiss panting heavily. 'You just got kissed by Naruto. Naruto...' She then fainted, unable to handle the situation any longer. She would then nearly pass out again after she woke up realizing that what had just happened wasn't in fact a dream at all.

Twenty minutes later, a few miles from Konoha:

"**Well congratulations kit, you have just experienced your fist kiss." **Naruto was at the moment mentally fighting himself. 'Damn what the hell made you do that? It was like I couldn't control myself at all. It wasn't that bad though... No! I refuse to be a pervert like Kakashi and old man Hokage. It still was pretty nice though... God damn perverted-ness, I make it my vow to prank any pervert I see from this point onwards, even if that means myself.'

Somewhere, Jiraiya, the third Hokage, Kakashi, and even Ebisu(1) sneezed at the exact same time, all feeling and thinking the same thing. 'Somebody is after me, I can just feel it.'

Kyuubi was having a great time poking fun at her container, but inwardly jealous that Hinata had taken his first 'real' kiss. That accident with Sasuke didn't count, and she hoped something like that never happened to her container again. She smirked as Naruto stumbled on the ground he was walking on. Getting used to two hundred pounds in weights wasn't an easy task, even if you could counter the weight by increasing the chakra flow to your limbs. Nobody ever said weight training was easy either, except maybe a few spandex wearing people back in Konoha.

"Achooo! Lee! Some woman must surely be thinking of me right at this moment, for I am Konoha's beautiful Green beast!" He did this while striking his 'nice guy' pose, causing his favorite student to strike a similar pose. "Gai-sensei, the flames of youth are strong in you!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

(AN: There was a sunset as well, how do they do that? Sunset-background no jutsu I suppose.)

This continued while a outwardly calm but inwardly extremely disturbed Neji thought to himself, 'somebody put me out of my misery.'

Our blonde friend suddenly sneezed extremely hard. (AN: Damn this myth if somebody talks or thinks about you and you sneeze has to be true.) 'Damn I must be catching a cold or something.' **"I don't think so kit, somebody must have been talking about you." **'You know I don't believe in all that superstition crap, its all a bunch of crap. **"That is what you think." **Naruto grunted and kept on walking, unable to take the trees as he did most of time while traveling due to his weights. He continued to walk brooding over something weird that happened when he had let the Kyuubi out temporarily.

"**What is on your mind, kit?" **Naruto faltered for a moment but then regained his composure of a blank mask. 'What are you talking about?**' "Don't play stupid with me, I have access to your thoughts, and although I don't know exactly what you were brooding over, I know that you were brooding over something." **'Can't hide anything from you, can I?' **"Nope, not unless I choose to let something slip, but that isn't about to happen."** Naruto stopped in his tracks, thinking over the weird feeling he got when Kyuubi had gotten some freedom.

"I don't really know how to explain it." He paused for a moment, trying to come up with the best way to explain it. "When your conscious left me, it almost felt as if a part of me died. It wasn't a good thing that is for sure. Also I got really cold as well, and it felt as if I was really alone for the first time. I know it sounds stupid I know but I guess I'm just used to you being there in the back of my mind." Kyuubi was fairly surprised as she didn't even think about what effect leaving Naruto would have caused. Then she began to feel guilt as Naruto was extremely close to tears. **"Sorry, I didn't know it would have that kind of effect on you." **"Nah, its okay. Neither of us knew that would happen. It isn't your fault, Kyuu-chan." Naruto smiled as he began walking, silently telling himself they weren't going to do that again unless they had to. Little did he know he had unconsciously called her chan again and she was now trying to hide a blush nobody could see inside of Naruto's mind

AN: Once again I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but during week days you can't possibly expect me to update every day, as I have school work and other things to do. So sue me, I have been suffering from chronic overwork (in the form of homework) the past few days, so haven't had a ton of time to write. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some interesting things are starting to happen, and who knows how they may end up. Just remember, this is rated M for a reason, so things like that are bound to happen. Hell, I don't think it is possible to do a NaruKyuu/NaruHina and have it not rated M. My plans for the future may surprise you all, and you won't be getting many insights into present for a while. Most of the first half of this fanfic will be the detailed explanation of the three years of while he was gone. One major event near the end of training will probably result in a 'holy shit' type reaction. The details on that would be for me to know, and you to find out when that event arrives, whatever and whenever that may be! Until next time my friends (probably Friday is a good date to expect an update.) Also I may start writing dialogue in the way the "Lee" "Gai-sensei" thing was, just because a few people are complaining that it is hard to read. See you around people, and don't forget to review! Review get chapter faster!


End file.
